The Young Warrior
This article is about The Young Warrior as a topic. If you are looking to read the story, it can be found here. The Young Warrior is a fan-fiction by MockingbirdInc (Mockingbirdpotato on this wiki) taking place after Day of the Departed. Parts of it were published on the LEGO Message Boards and the Lego.com Ninjago Galleries, with the full story published on the Lego Message Boards Eternal. Plot The story focuses on the exploits of Andrew, an orphaned child Wu adopted as a baby. He tries to discover his own elemental power of form as armies of past villains return to Ninjago, during which he learns being a ninja isn't all it's cracked up to be. Characters Andrew Sensei Wu Kai Jay Cole Zane Lloyd Nya Camille Production and Release The story started with the prologue and first chapter being written from a random burst of inspiration in September 2016 by MockingbirdInc. Around the beginning of 2017, LEGO announced they would be shutting down the LEGO Message Boards soon, so in a last-minute panic, MockingbirdInc began publishing The Young Warrior to the site and wrote more of the story, hoping he could finish the story in time. This led to a weak plot at the beginning, which he regretted in retrospect. Unfortunately, the site shut down before he even started Chapter Five, so he continued writing it on the Lego.com Ninjago Galleries, giving the story brick-built illustrations to match the story. In August 2017, he began to publish the story onto the Lego Message Boards Eternal site, a place where old Lego Message Boards users could continue meeting and chatting. Around the same time, The Lego.com Ninjago Galleries began to have issues, so the story dropped off a bit and is still waiting to be finished. The story was finished on the Lego Message Boards Eternal on May 26th, 2018. MockingbirdInc noted the way he wrote stories had changed throughout its production, and that the first few chapters of the story were slightly painful to him and needed minor rewrites. Storyline Note: This section of article contains spoilers for The Young Warrior! Prologue: An Unexpected Visitor Wu hears noises from outside the Destiny's Bounty, and goes out to find a small, abandoned baby left outside in the snow in a basket. He takes in the baby inside for warmth and decides to keep him, considering nobody seemed to want him. The ninja discussed how glad they were Lloyd had recently grown up due to the shrink potion, and hoped they wouldn't have to deal with another child. Wu tried to keep the baby a secret for a few weeks, but soon realized he couldn't do this, especially with the excitement going on in their lives. The baby was sent away to an daycare for most of the day, and later a boarding school. Chapter One: The Arrival After being expelled for inappropriate behavior by the boarding school's principal, Andrew, the baby now grown up, was picked up by the Destiny's Bounty by Wu. After announcing that he was Andrew's stepfather, he inquired why Andrew was expelled. Andrew claimed it we due to scaring children in animal costumes, but Wu did not find a single one in his bag. He then introduced him to the ninja, who had only just learned of Wu's stepson. Wu then addressed Andrew as the master of form. Chapter Two: Training After some schoolwork with Wu, Andrew began to train in the dojo, only to be knocked around and hurt by the obstacles. The ninja watched, and all except Lloyd and Zane laughed at his errors. Andrew then became angry and morphed into a spider to scare the ninja until he became a tiger, chasing them into a corner. Chapter Three: Routine The ninja, Misako, Wu, and Andrew ate dinner, and they began to chat, with Andrew being sent to bed fairly early. The ninja came to bedroom later, kept awake for most of the night with Andrew's constant chatter and monologuing. The following morning, the ninja were too tired to work or train, due to Andrew. Wu decided to move Andrew to another room with the only bed he had left - his crib from when he was a baby. Chapter Four: Boneheads The ninja saw the Skulkin attacking New Ninjago City, and went out to fight them. Andrew morphed into a skeleton to fight them without being noticed. The ninja successfully warded off the skeletons with apparent ease, and they went back to their temple. Andrew then tried to morph into other creatures to find he couldn't do it. Wu and Andrew began to try to train his powers, noticing he previously could only use them after a strong surge of emotion. Chapter Five: City of Snakes The ninja flew to the Serpentine village to see what they knew about the skeleton's sudden rebellion, talking with Skales about the recent events while Andrew guarded the Bounty. Lloyd reflected on how much Andrew was like himself, an orphan who stayed with the ninja unwillingly after being picked up from his boarding school. Andrew broke into the ninja's bedroom and opened one of Lloyd's old crated with prank supplies inside. Suddenly, an explosive sound was heard as the snake village was caught in a seemingly random cloud of purple smoke, making the eyes of the Serpentine and ninja go red as they attacked the Bounty. '' Chapter Six: The Duel Andrew flew the ship away from the village, turning the ship in a way so nearly all the Serpentine fell off the ship and onto the sand below. However, the now-evil Nya was still on the ship, and dueled with Andrew, about to finish him off until she was hit by two dumbells with had rolled off a shelf in the commotion of the spinning ship. Andrew then flew the ship to Mystake's Tea Shop. Chapter Seven: The Cure The ''Bounty arrived at the shop and to find some tea which would make the ninja and Serpentine good again. There were no more supplies, so he purchased instead a personality-restoring tea and a facmalum-depleting tea, even though he had no idea what such a substance was. Nya began to wake up, but she was splashed with what seemed to be the personality-restoring tea, so they together could use the rest of the contents to restore the Serpentine village. They later realized it was not personality-restoring tea at all, but the facmalum-cleansing tea. Chapter Eight: Retrieving the Helmet After some research, all known about facmalum was that it was a rare chemical found in the bodies of two people, both driven to do crazy or seemingly random things. Realizing there seemed to be a pattern in the villains coming back, they went to Dareth's Mojo Dojo with the Ultra Stealth Raider to find the Helmet of Shadows, thinking it would be useful for their next battle. Dareth had seemingly lost the Helmet, and screams could be heard from New Ninjago City.Strangely, Jay was missing. Chapter Nine: The Battle Approaches Dareth remembered he had sold the Helmet to the museum, so Zane, Lloyd, and Andrew drove to the museum to get the Helmet as Kai, Cole, and Nya held off the Stone Warriors. The helmet was successfully retrieved and taken back to the park where the battle was going on. Chapter Ten: The Chapter Where Stuff Happens Andrew used the helmet to make the Stone Warrior stop fighting and clean up the wreckage they had made. Kai seemed injured and was taken to the Hospital where he needed to recover, considering he was barely conscious. The ninja then went to search for Jay, only to find the Ultra Raider Jet had crashed. They found Jay at his parents' house, where he had went to recover after his crash. Chapter Eleven: Another Poorly-Written Chapter Wu pointed out Andrew only seemed to use his powers when he seemingly wanted to. Andrew tried to deny this in anger, his frustration making him suddenly transform into a giant, orange dragon, which only went to prove Wu's point. The ninja then decided to go to Master Chen's Noodle House to eat and found Chen himself, who had found an exit from the Departed Realm and had possessed a mannequin of himself, along with his iguana, Iggy. Chapter Twelve: Confusion Skylor was at the Hospital visiting Kai. They were about to kiss when Chen burst into the room with the other ninja, wanting to see his daughter once more. Chen claimed he was no longer evil and proved this with a "notarized document," which was a piece of paper with "IM GOOD" scribbled onto it with a red crayon. The ninja decided it was time to leave Kai alone, as he managed to fall asleep in the excitement. Skylor and Andrew met and shook hands. Chapter Thirteen: The Transformation Andrew tried hard to channel his power to turn into an animal, and he successfully turned into a cat. However, none of the other ninja knew this. An alarm sounded off, signaling there had been a break-in in the stronghold in Heroshi's Labyrinth. The ninja got into the Ultra Stealth Raider to drive to save the day, and Andrew, still a cat, hopped into Lloyd's vehicle. Lloyd, allergic to cats, had an allergy attack during the drive. They soon arrived at the stronghold and found a man wrapped up in mysterious dark robes with an electronically auto-tuned voice. He found a button to hack the good Nindroids' allegiance to make them evil and fight the ninja. The ninja realized they were not a match for the Nindroids and ran away. Back at the temple, they noticed Zane was missing, and checking on the stronghold's security cameras, saw him offline, not moving. Chapter Fourteen: Discussing Ages and Battles We've Already Done Before Andrew managed to morph himself back into a human, and the ninja ran back out again to fight the now-released Nindroids in New Ninjago City. Andrew was left behind due to his young age with Misako. Later, Misako recieved word that Cole had also been injured and they needed backup, so Misako and Andrew rode a motorcycle to the battlefield to fight. Chapter Fifteen: Chickening Out Andrew felt scared during the battle, and embarrassed he was hiding and chickening out. Inspired by the wordplay, he morphed into a chicken and pecked the Nindroids until they were nothing but scrap. Cole was taken to the Hospital to join Kai. Chapter Sixteen: Childhood During training, Wu mentioned why the ninja didn't fight out of anger or wrath, but out of the love for Ninjago - Andrew regarded this as cheesy sentiment. Getting tired of all the work, Andrew inquired when he'd get to break and have time to be a kid. Lloyd, whose childhood was painfully short, was seemingly struck by this phrase and urged Wu to let him break. Lloyd decided to help Andrew build a treehouse outside along with Jay and Nya. After playing around, Andrew realized it was his night to cook, as the ninja frequently alternated turns to make dinner. He put stewed tons of sweets and candies in a pot and served it as a stew called "Bowl of um." All of the ninja including Andrew agreed it was disgusting. Chapter Seventeen: Chen Chatter The ninja came to Chen's restaurant to ask Chen if he would prove his conversion to good by warding off the Anachondrai when they returned. The Anachondrai came back from a portal to attempt once more to seize control, but Skylor ca,e and fought off the snake with Aeroblades from Ronin. Chapter Eighteen: Anachondrai Attack Chen came out and told the Anachondrai to return to the Departed Realm, which they eventually agree to, but not without taking Jay and Nya wiht them. Back at the temple, Zane, apparently hacked and evil, kidnapped Wu and Misako. Andrew found he had gotten his new suit in the mail, making him an official ninja. Chapter Nineteen: Preparation Andrew finally learned Spinjitzu and expressed with stress from the pressure of who he was supposed to be. Lloyd and Andrew went out to the city to urge the citizens to leave the city when the ghosts came. Chapter Twenty: Balloon Toss of Doom Another portal opened up, this time with the evil Zane who used the Realm Crystal. The two ninja tried to fight the ghosts with Deepstone, and Andrew ended up getting a water hose and a bunch of water balloons to destroy the ghosts the fun way. Andrew then saw Zane and chased after him. Zane mocked him and his powers, making Andrew frustrated. He eventually bet Andrew couldn't turn into any creature and then back, which Andrew completed, but his Deepstone armor fell off in the process letting Cyrus the ghost possess him. Chapter Twenty-One: Breaking Free Cyrus controlled Andrew's body to take Lloyd to his prison cell. Lloyd pleaded that Andrew be released, which Cyrus obliged to, thinking it would be better to imprison Andrew and control the Green ninja. After this was completed, Andrew turned into a squirrel and scampered away. Chapter Twenty-Two: Learning to Drive Andrew, noticing how abandoned the city was, figured it would be okay to steal a loose car and drive it back to the temple. In the Sea of Sand, he drove over a particularly steep, slanted hunk of sandstone, which acted as a ramp, making the car crash into the sand. Managing to survive the incident, Andrew talked to the temple and found Wu had wrote a note to Misako asking when they should tell him abotu Camille. Andrew ran to the temple's libraries to find out more about this mysterious person, and found out she was the master of form in an old file, concluding they were siblings. Chapter Twenty-Three: Moar Preparation Andrew practiced his elemental powers, feeling he had finally perfected them. Meanwhile the mysterious figure from the stronghold lecture an army full of Skulkin, Serpentine, Stone Warriors, Anachondrai, and ghosts. He discussed the plan for one final attack on New Ninjago City to seize control of it. He also had Zane bring up the cage of all Elemental Masters, included barely-healed Kai and Cole, Jay and Nya, who had been returned from the Departed Realm, Lloyd, who was un-posessed, and almost every other Elemental Master from the Tournament of Elements. The person then removed the cloaks covering his face to reveal he was actually a she - and that she was Camille. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Battle Taking multiple forms of many different creatures, Andrew, ran to what was about to become a battlefield. He hid as a chameleon, then surprise-attacked Camille and her army. He used his now-perfected elemental powers to switch between animals such as a lion, an eagle, a dragon, and strangely, a jellyfish to manage to weaken the entire massive army, and then his raging sister. Camille revealed she was trying to take over Ninjago due to the way she was treating like a minority who couldn't do much. Andrew then placed a final strike, channeling all of his strength and power to bring her down. Chapter Twenty-Five: Conclusion Camille, realizing she and her army was no match for her brother, released the Elemental Masters, Wu, and Misako. Tox revealed she was the creator of the facmalum chemical, which controlled people to do whatever she told them to do, but Camille had stolen it. Camille told Andrew he was cast out because her family didn't have enough money to raise a second child, and figured he would be the most useless. Andrew acknowledged he now had his own family. After fixing Zane, the ninja relaxed and celebrated at the temple. Andrew was happy and content with his lifestyle now. The ninja went to bed and saw glowing monster eyes in their rooms and screamed in terror, which were actually Christmas lights Andrew planted earlier as a prank. Epilogue: Psych, It's Not Actually A Conclusion Andrew offered to fetch Wu some tea, but unable to find the correct box, grabbed two random ones. After the tea was brewed, some if it spilled onto the floor and opened a portal which Andrew fell into - one of the teas was Traveler's Tea. The ninja received their new suits, but the excitement was hollow due to the fact they had just lost their friend. Dr. Saunders called and asked the ninja to come and help fix the museum from the Day of the Departed while Wu went back up to the monastary due to "unfinished business." He then waited until Acronix fell from a time vortex in the sky, greeting him by saying "Right on time." Category:Fanfictions